The present invention relates to a detachable dumper assembly used in combination with the fixed-bed of a pick-up trailer or the like.
Typically, a fixed-bed locomotive cannot be used as a dumper. Wherefore, the owner had to resort to the use of another dumper-locomotive, which increases the cost of operations.
Thus there is a need for a dumper assembly which could be detachably attached to the fixed-bed, to add the dumping feature to the fixed-bed trucks.